Shattered
by EvilSwanQueen
Summary: What if Sonny couldn't Get Reese out of his head after they broke up. What if the train wreck brought on more pain and secrets? read to find out what happened to reese and sonny.
1. Chapter 1

There she was sitting on the train. Her back on the old her. She didn't want anything to do with it. She was lucky to have gotten the invite to mahanttan to help with a law firm a old friend from the bueru had running. She had a chance to start over. No Ric, Sonny, Alexis, and NO Carly. She was leaving Port Charlces never to return if her life depended on it. She never told Ric she was released from the hospital. Her and Sonny was over and had been the moment he had over heard her and his bother talk about that unforgetable night they shared only once. She loved the man she was running away from. The train had been booked soild. Her hopes of getting away was slim. She had been sitting in the trainstation crying. Which is did alot ever since it was over between her and Sonny. There was a hand on her shoulder. "are you ok?" "Yes. im just trying to get away from the life i have here but it seems to be no way to get away." she said looking up into Elizebeths eyes. "Why don't you join us. There is more then enough room" "oh no i don't want to impose on your honeymoon" she said. "i insist." "thank you" reese said as she hugged elizebeth and got onto the train to where she sat now. She had made herself comfortable in one of the anquie chairs. looking out the window. They were loading the train. She looked down as she saw the people come aboard. She kept to herself until that voice came to her. "What are you doing on here?" she looked up and saw Ric. "business" she said cold. She hated that she ever felt anything for him or his bother. he went and sat down next to a women on the couch. She reconzied it as Alexis. Elizebeth had told her that there was another private car she could have to herself if she need it. She grabbed her purse and was going to go there to be alone. Emily, nicholas, courtney, jax, elizebeth and lucky was in a corner behind her when she stood laughing. she looked down as she walked forward not seeing that there was a man standing there. She accidently ran into him. "Sorry" she said looking up and seeing it was Sonny. She didn't say anything else just hurried on past him. Everyone was happy but her. She walked into the empty car shutting the door behind her. She hadn't expected all those feelings to come rushing back to her when she saw Sonny. That was the first time she had seen him since he left her hospital room. She sat down in one of the big couchs that was against the wall and her back was to the door. She was holding herself close, crying, looking out the window. It had gotten to crowed in the car so sonny decided to leave. He quietly walked into the car in which Reese was. He could hear her crying. He still had feelings for her and wanted her more then ever. She looked so beutiful, the natural glow she had made her ten times more prettier. Still caring for her he walked up to her. Put a hand on her shoulder. "Are you ok?" he asked. "yeah." she said wiping her eyes. "What are you doing alone?" he asked. "Its what i do best" she said. Not looking at him. She couldn't do it. It hurt to bad to look into his eyes that she had betrayed so many times and this last time did it in for them. He didn't know what to say. He removed his hand and went and sat down in one of the other chairs and started to read the paper. Reese had fallen asleep. Sonny couldn't help but watch her sleep. He remembered all the hours he spent watching her sleep the nights they spent together. He loved those moments. She was perfection. She had a different face about her. She was sad, hurt, in pain. She wasn't the same as when they first meet. There was so much about her that she changed to make Sonny happy. He knew this all and knew that she had sacificed herself for him and he treated her like hell. She started to rustle but not wake. She was having a dream. "I didn't mean to. Im sorry... DON'T GO" she yelled out. She was dreaming of the moment in which Sonny left her for good this time and he knew it. tears was running down her cheeks. She woke and sat up wiping her eyes and looked at Sonny. To see if he heard anything. he was reading that paper. She had settled down a little. Reese had gotten sick of the ackward silence. "Why are you going to Mahanattan?" she asked. "Im going to roselawn. You?" he said putting his paper. "Buisness" she said simply. she couldn't help it. "Sonny" she said looking down. "Yeah Reese" he said. "I really didn't mean for everything to happen" she said. "I know but that doesn't change anything." he said. "I know. but i still want us to be on some what of a good term sonny. i could never live with the fact that you hate me for the rest of my life." she said looking at him. "i could never hate you" he said. and that was that they had stopped talking. She had gotten up and was walking over to get something to drink. When all of a sudden the train rocketed her. Sonny watched in horror as he watched reese Fly out the window. "REESE" sonny yelled as he was thrown from his car onto the floor everything tumbling and flying. Reese laid outside of the train trapped underneath it. and sonny was covered in debius. Reese was unconcious. Sonny was waking up. He moved the chair and other stuff off of him. He was coverd in dirt. he had manage to free and was outside. "REESE" he yelled out loud. No reply. he started looking around. He saw a shimmer from underneath the train. ''Oh my god Reese" he ran over to train. She was trapped underneath it. He could see her. The train was elavated off the ground by the rocks in what appeared to be a cave. "Reese can you hear me" sonny said into her. No reply or sign of breathing. he needed to get her out. He looked around for anything to get her out but he couldnt find anything. "SOMEONE HELP" he could hear voices. he was bending down looking into reese when. Emily, Ric, alexis came walking over some rocks. "Sonny you ok?" asked emily. "Ya i am but Reese isn't" he said. "Where is she?" asked emily and ric. "Under there. i don't know how to get her out. i can't tell if she is breathing." he said making room emily got down on her legs and looked in at her. Emily could fit in that little space she moved on her tummy to reached Reese. she checked her pulse. "she is breathing. it doesn't look like anything is broken." emily told out to them. Reese was getting worse. Emily looked around it didn't looking like reese was pinned where she would be able to move with a help of sonny or ric. Emily was to weak to pull out her and Reese. She scooted back. "It looks like she can be pulled out. But only carefullly. We are going to need to get stuff to help her so i can examaine her. She isn't in good condition sonny." emily told them. "what do you need?" asked ric. "Water, lights, coats, blankets anything to keep her warm and hydrated." said emily. "Done" said Ric. Alexis went with him to help carry stuff. Emily was pacing back and forth waiting on ric and alexis to get back. Sonny was on his tummy rubbing reese's arm that was free. The arm that made it where he found her. "Come on reese wake up i need you" sonny said. Ric and alexis finally come and emily starts to set everything up. Alexis stepped out of the way and helpped emily set up while the guys try to figure out how to pull reese out safely. Ric saw that there was big enough gap for only one of them to go in there. The other would stay behind and watch out in case somethign started to cave in. Sonny wanted to be the hero and go in after her. but ric was trying to stop him. "Sonny let me go she will need you when she starts to wake up" he said. "im not going to die RIC, im going in after her. I love her you need to stay behind so that you can be with your wife and baby. YOu have more to lose them i do." sonny said. "She is my friend also." ric said. "Ya well. i have more priority then you right now" said sonny "so just back off and go be with your Wife" snapped at ric. "fine sonny have it your way." ric got up and walked over to alexis and put his arm around her. THey were sitting on a rock now. Sonny looked at emily. "You ready?" he asked. "Yap you?" she asked back. "ya im trying to work my way past the clasptaphoiba to save the women i love." he said "good luck" emily said as sonny turned around getting ready to get down to go in. When the train started to shift. It moving futher and further down ontop of reese. "NO..." screamed sonny. Emily had pulled him back from going in after her. Rocks moved. The train was still elavated but who knew for how long. Sonny arm was over his eyes so the dust wouldnt get in his eyes. when everything finally settled he looked in at her. she was still able to be moved out from under the train but now it was almost on top of her. If the rocks or train was to move anymore the train would crush reese to death. He wasn't going to let that happen. he went in after her dragging her out. She wasn't breathing it had slowed to what seemed like a stop. He pulled her out carefully rocks tumbling the train shaking. the train all of a sudden comes crashing down. "NOOO" yelled emilly not able to see in threw all the dust. when the dust had finally settled. she could see sonny setting rocking something in his arm back and forth as she grew closer to sonny she saw that it was reese's head. The rest of her was laying next to them. He had tears in her eyes. They had barely made it out from underneath the train in time. But reese wasnt breathing now. "Sonny" said alexis. She had never seen him so distroyed. she knew he had truely loved her. Ric just stood there in disbelif. "she can't be" he said. Yes he loved her but not in the way alexis should care. They were their for each other they were true friends till the end. Emily moved in. "sonny let me look her over" sonny stood up softly placing her head down. Emily moved over her chest there was a faint beating of her heart. Emily whispered "reese im not letting you go. We all need you in some way" she said. No one could hear her. from what Emily could tell that the reason reese wasn't breathing right was because she had a punchered lung. "does anyone have a ball point pen or a small knife or something. I got to relieve some of the presure." no one had anything. Being the smart one there alexis took out a earing. "Will this work?" she handed it to alexis. "Anything is worth a try" said emily. she ripped open reeses shirt exposing her body to all to see. Her only in her pants and bra. looking lifeless. Carefully Emily dug the earring into reese side. it didnt work. "I need something longer it won't reach." now reese was bleeding majorly from the small puncher wound. There was a rustle behind them and They all looked it was jason. "JASON THANK GOOD" siad emily runnign to him hugging him. "Hey all whats wrong with her" he nodded towards reese. "She is in bad shape jason do you have your knife?" "sure do." "can i use it?" "here ya go" emily took the knife and went back to reese. This time it worked. "Sonny hold this here she is loosing blood. keep the pressure though" said emily. Reese was starting to breath again "thank you" mouth sonny. sonny held her in his arms as he still applied pressure to her wound. Reese still didn't regain conciousness. Everyone left sonny alone with reese. he rubbed her hair back. "come on reese wake up. There is so much we need to discuss. Im sorry baby. I know you loved me and i treated you like shit. But i need you. I know that. You make me happy when you walk into a room. You make me feel whole. Come on reese. Please come back to me. I need you more then ever." Nothing came out of reese she just laid there motionless. Hours and hours went by. Finally the rescue crew found them sonny never left her side. until they forced him to when they took her to the hospital. But sonny was there right behind them when he could. Ric and alexis stood outside the door. Sonny looked up at them and got up and left reese. It was the first time since they had been back. "Alexis can you wait with her while i go get some coffee. i don't want her to be left alone" "yes of course" she walked into the room and sat next to her. sonny walked off. He still wasn't happy with is brother. He would rather believe in alexis then him right now. He came back a couple minutes later and thanked alexis and they left. Sonny paced reese room back and forth for hours and hours. he wasn't goign to leave her. He had spent the last 4 days there waiting on her to awake. He was alseep in the chair next to reese when she woke up that night. The doctors thought she would never wake up. she slowly moved and looked at sonny wondering why he was there adn what she was doing in the hospital. "Sonny" she weakly said. He thought he was dreaming. "sonny what are you doing here?" she asked not relizing she was in the hospital. She started to sit up. He got up quickly when he relized she was awake. "Take it easy reese." he put some pillows behind her head to make her comfortable. "You gave us quite a scare" reese hadn't known what happen. "what are you talking about sonny?" she asked. "you mean you dont remember" "no. the last thing i know is i was on a train ready to leave town from you and everyone else" she said. "ya we were all on that train. there was an accident reese. A train colliaded with another one. You were out of it for quite awhile" he was leaving out why she was out. "so how long was i out" he looked at her "well if you count down in that tunnel about 5 days" he said she was worried. "5 days what the hell happened to make me out for 5 days?" she looked at him worried. "well when we climbed out of the train. me, ric, alexis and emily. you where no where to be found so i started looking for you. I saw something shiny under the train it was your bracelet. you where stuck under the train" a nurse came in so he stoped talking then she left "is that it?" she asked. "no. thats not even close to being it" he moved to her bed. "the train was elavated so we could get out out safely. well the first attempt wasnt go good the train started to slide with the rocks and it was almost touching you. so i went in again and pulled you out just in time because right when i pulled you out the train came crashing down" tears was in his eyes because this next part was hard reese knew it too. "i was afraid i lost you" he choked down. "sonny what is it?" he took a deep breath "i was holding you when it came down. you were not breathing. you were almost dead. Ifi t wasnt for emily you would of died down there in that tunnel" she looked at him "what did emily do?" "you had a punchered lung. she tried relieving it with an earring but it didnt work so jason showed up and she used that. then not that long after the rescues showed up. and ive been here waiting for you to wake up. they said you might never wake up. but i knew you would" she looked down. "can you answer me this one question" "yes of course what is it?" he asked. "why did you go in for me? why are you here now. I betrayed and hurt you but yet you help save me. Why" he looked in her eyes "because i relized on that train when we were in the car alone together that i still love you reese and i didn't want you to leave. Im still not ready for you to leave my life. I want you to be apart of it. I would of rather died then stand by do nothing watching you died a horrible death. i am here now because i want to be here when you woke i wanted to be the one you saw first the one that means i hope still alot to you. I love you reese" he reached down and kissed her. she couldn't believe this sonny was saying he loved her. she didn't know what to do when he broke that kiss. "I love you too" she smiled and he smiled she saw the dimples. she reached her hand up to his face and her smile vanished as she traced his dimples. "whats wrong?" he asked. "those dimples i haven't seen in awhile. Im the reason why they disappered" "but your the reason why they are back" she smiled. "you get some rest im going to go home and get a shower. ill be back after that." "ok i will bye sonny" "bye reese" he gave her another kiss and walked out. she layed down on her side. she feel asleep dreaming of sonny. he had gone home and taken a shower grabbing a little box on the table. and went back to reese. she was asleep and so he was quiet. He had also stoped and gotten a dozen roses. and sat it all up when she woke she would see in one of the chairs in the room. the flower and a little box with a note. he then left the room watching from outside. her door left was closed but he could see in from the blinds. When she had woke she had seen it all. She slowly got out of bed and went to it. she smelled the roses and smiled. She then picked up the box that had the note on it and went and sat down on her bed. and sat the box down next to it. She started to read the note. "i am so glad that your sweet angelic face is back in my life. I sat there and watched you sleep and i just wanted to take you in my arms and kiss you. You are everything i ever wanted. In that box you might be wondering what is in it. You might be right. ill leave it up to you. but i do love you with all my heart reese i just wish i would of told you sooner. with lotz of love Sonny" she sat the note down and picked up the box. it was to smalle to be a necklace and to big to be earrings. She opened it. There was a ring. the biggest diamond ring she ever saw it was so beutiful. he came in and quietly said "so will you" she turned around and looked at him. "yes but are you sure you want to be with me" "very much" he went infront of her and took the ring out of the box and put it on her. "i would love to have you as my wife reese" he kissed her passionately. the kiss stopped and he looked into his eyes "god your beutiful" said sonny. she kissed him again. there was a knock on the door. Reese broke the kiss "come in" she looked around sonny at the door. In came Monica "You need to be getting your rest and you need to go home. you know she is fine and now she needs to heal" said monica. Sonny looked at her. "I'll be back in the morning" he said and he kissed her. she smiled and watched him leave. Monica came up to her and sat down on the stool next to her. "How are you feeling?" "ok i guess" monica looked at the vitals. "you were almost free Reese. You were going to be safe. Are you seriously going to stay for a man like Sonny" said monica. Reese looked down. "I know i was free and safe but then the train crashed and Sonny saved me. I know that you are not fond of him and i know i shoudn't stay but he wants me for real this time with out any second guessing. I love him. And i hope this works out" said reese. "i hope so too for yours and emily's sake" she got up and was heading out reese looked at her. "What do u mean for emily to?" "nothing get some rest" monica said. "No tell me" "Fine its just seems since you were gone and Carly is Carly that they have gotten a little close is all and i don't want to see either of you get hurt because of him" "thanks for telling me Monica" " your welcome ill check on you in the morning" monica reached and turned the light off. Reese couldn't sleep now. was what monica said true had Emily and Sonny gotten closer then she relized. She thought about when she would walk in on them with micheal when she was living at the house. They seemed happy. Reese finally feel asleep. Her mind was on over load. The next morning Reese was walking around and looking out her window thinking of returning Sonny's ring. She seemed sad and confused. Sonny was standing outside her door looking in. He couldnt see her. He opened the door quitely and went in. He saw her at the window looking out the window holding the ring in her hands not on her finger. "Reese" he said. She looked over her shoulder and gave a faint smile. "Hey" he could tell something was wrong. He went up to her "if everything ok?" "im not sure sonny" he looked down at her hand "are you going to give it back to me?" "i don't know" "what changed?" "i love you, you know that right" "yes i do but why are you giving it back to me" "i didn't say i was" "but your thinking about it. do u think i don't love you?" "no its not that. Its just" she trailed off. "Just what" "what about emily?" "what about her?" "You guys are close now and I am not going to come back here and pick up my life again if its not going to work" "what are you talking about are you saying if i want to be with emily to tell you" "its ok if you do i will so understand" "i did not ask Emily to marry me i asked you. I am not romatinicly envolved with her she is like another sister to me" he walked over to her and picked her chin up. "Are you sure about that?" "possitive" he took her in his arms kissing her on her forehead then holding her in his arms. "So you going to keep it?" "i guess" she said she still wasn't possitive about it. Monica came in "You didn't waste no time" she said towards sonny. "How are you feeling Reese?" "ok i guess" she was lieing she wasnt going to tell her infront of Sonny she was hurtting. "Honey can you go get me some coffee or something" she was trying to get him to leave "sure thing" he kissed her and left. "ok now the truth" said monica she could tell that she wasn't feeling so hot. reese worked her way back over to the bed. "i hurt badly" "where" "here" she moved towards the lower part of her stomach. "thats expected" "why?" "because last night after i left i went to the lab to get some of your labs results and it turns out reese that you were pregnant. almost 4 months. did you know u where pregnant?" "yes but" "but sonny didn't know" "right" "i see but i got to tell you he will find out" "but why?" "because you need a cnr if you ever want to have another kid" "oh" "well do we have to tell him how long exactly far along i was?" "no i guess not. do u want to go now or wait on him to be back" "well i you can send a nurse in here to tell him ill be out soon but yes lets get this over with." "ok you were not showing reese. you were not taking care of yourself" "i know i also wasn't sure if it was ric's or sonnys but im going with sonny" "i know" she wheelchair reese out and she sent in a nurse. sonny was looking around her room when she was getting the cnr. "mr. corthinos" "yes. wheres reese" "she will be right back i was told to come and tell you she is getting a cnr done right now" "DNR?" "ya its because of her miscarriage" "Her what" "opps, i must be going she will be right back" Sonny sat down in disbleif "miscarrage reese was pregrnant" he said to himself. just then Reese was wheeled in by monica.


	2. Chapter 2

And they helped her into bed. "How you feel?" asked monica "empty" she said. with that monica left. She looked over at sonny. "you waited" "of course i did. Why did you not tell me you were pregnant?" "because we were over and i just found out. I didn't know i was pregnant." "How far along where you" she wanted to lie but she knew better "i think monica said 4" "4 what weeks?" "no months" "MONTHS. you didn't know u were pregnant!" "sonny please i found out the day you found out about the one night with your brother after you left me that day dr. meadows came in and told me. So i tried to leave town with you not finding out. IM SORRY SONNY" she took off the ring. It was another lie and another secret "here" she held the ring up to him . "whats that for" "i lied to you so its over sonny.""keep it we are not over unless i agree with it and it wasn't a lie you told me you were pregnant just not when you found out. Its ok baby i still want you in my life for all eternity" he went up to her and kissed her "sonny hold me" he got under the covers with her and held her in his arms rubbing her hair. Sonny left her when she went to sleep. He had didn't come by. Reese wasn't sure why not. She just sat in her bed and she had gotten up out of bed. it hurt a little to walk but she did anyway she wanted out. When she returned to her bed monica had came in. "How are you feeling?" "Fine since i can move around now" "ok well you will be able to go home today" "really" "ya ill go get started on the release forms" "ok thanks monica" Monica left and reese reached for the phone and she tryed to call sonny on his cell and house phone. No answer. So she called the penthouse thinking maybe he is there packing her stuff and he wasn't. She ended up calling Sam and asking her to go to her penthouse and get some clothes and bring it to her and take her back to the penthouse. Sam came and got her and took her to the penthouse. And made sure she was all settled before going back across the hall to her and jasons place. Sonny had gone to the hospital to see reese he went to her room and her name was off the door and someone else was in there. So he went to the desk and asked. then finding out that she was released. He had called her cell but she didn't answer. She was asleep in bed. and her phone was on silence so it wouldn't wake her. He then left and went to his house seeing if she was there and wasn't. He never noticed when he opened his cell that he had a miss call for her. He went to Sams and jason. and knocked on the door. Sam answered the door. "Yes sonny" "Have you heard from Reese?" "Ya why?" "Well where is she?" "well the last i knew she was in the penthouse because she called me and asked me to pick her up and bring her here" "ok thanks" he turned and went across the hall. He knocked on the door. no answer. So he used his key and went in. "Reese you here?" no answer. he searched all of downstairs before he went upstairs. He opened the door to the bedroom and found her sleeping. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her. He went over to the empty side of the bed taking off his jacket and shoes and sliding into bed next to her. he wrapped his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She woke up and smiled. "Hey" she said. "shhh just go back to sleep" she kissed him and cuddled up with him. her head on his chest. His arms around her. She did what he said and feel asleep in his arms. Sonny played with her hair as she was falling asleep and was asleep. When he stopped was when he fell asleep himself. Reese had woke up about an hour later. When she moved sonny didn't. So she got up out of bed and went and took a shower. When she was out he was still asleep. She put on a silk top and shorts and put her robe on. And went downstairs. She stood out on the balcony looking at the water. She stood there for ever. She never heard Sonny come downstairs. he put his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. "You ok?" "Ya" "what you doing out here. its cold?" "i am thinking and its not that bad" "Care to share them with me?" she turned around and looked at him. "Ill keep them to myself for now" she looked into his eyes. His arms still wrapped around her. "You need your rest" "ok ill go back upstairs" she walked away from him but wasn't inside yet. "Reese wait" she turned and he walked up to her. "What?" he went and kissed her and then picked her up and carried her upstairs. the next couple of weeks sonny took care of reese. Non stop attetion. He had gone home instead of the penthouse so he could set things up for her arrival. She was moving in with him after all they were getting married. She had packed her stuff up and max came and took it to the house. A car came to pick up Reese because sonny didn't want her to drive yet. She got in the car and leaned back waiting to see the house again. Sonny got a phone call. "what" "um sir Ms. Marshall is not here" "what do you mean she is not here. Max just saw her there she was waiting on you" "well she is no longer here." "Fine" he hung up. He called reeses phone but it sat on the seat out of her purse vibrating in circles. blood in the seat next to where reese had been sitting. When no answer sonny called jason to go check to see if she went back up there. She wasn't there. Sonny got in his car and went over there. He was going to meet jason. sonny was in jason penthouse. "You got anything for me on where reese is?" "well the door man saw reese get into the back of a black car. Identical to the one you sent only thing is different drivers" "Shit, we got to find her" jason and sonny headed out. Sonny searched the town high and low. No one had seen reese at all. Jason had the harder part he was checking the outskirts of town. He hadn't found anything yet. As he walked on to this road that was off the main one in the woods there was a black car that was parked up ahead. Jason slowly went up there and opened the front seat no one there. he opened the back door finding a purse and a phone on the seat. He knew it looked liked reeses. he wasn't goign to pick it up incase it was. He called sonny. "Sonny call reese's cell" "why?" "just do it and ill call you back" jason hung up. all of a sudden the phone in the seat started to ring. he could read the name on it. Saying "Sonny Corinthos" "Shit." he walked around to the other side that was empty and opened it up. Seeing blood all over the place. he called sonny. "Sonny get out here fast im in the woods about 15 minutes out of town. on off the main road you should be able to see my car." they hung up and sonny got to jason. Jason was waiting at his car. sonny parked behind him. "Jason what the hell is going on?" "i found the car that took her and her purse and phone" "well where is she?" "im not sure but sonny it doesn't look good." "what do you mean" "in the seat next to the purse and phone the seat is covered in blood." "No where" "Sonny its not good to look. we need to call the police before we get blamed for it!" "Take me to it" "Fine." jason took him there. SOnny couldn't believe what he saw. Jason got on the phone and called the police. With in 20 minutes of the call the pcpd showed up. Jason talked to them since sonny couldn't he was in bad shape he wasn't wanting to believe she was gone. Jason took sonny to sam and came back out. Jason went up to Mac. "Do you guys know anything about where Reese could be?" "we are waiting for the fbi to get out here but we sent blood samples from the back seat with Dr. Webber to find out if they are reese's or someone else." "ok do you mind if im here. i want to be around when you find out." "ya but don't get in the way jason" "I wont" about 2 hours later the blood results came in. Mac walked up to jason. "There was two results. Some of the blood that was on the outside of a car that was on the side and went to the trunk belonged to a man named manuel rio but he was arrest about 30 minutes after you called." "ok ok and the other blood." "the rest belongs to Reese marshall. what we seem to say is that she gave a fight. Scartching his arm hard enough to bleed but not bad enough to leave alot there but he got the better hand. We can't tell if it was a stab or gun shot wound. But we won't be certain until we find a body." "what about the trunk?" "we can't get it opened at all it is jamed beyond anything. We are going to take it to the auto shop to see if they can get it opened." "thanks mac will you call me and not sonny if anything comes up" "ya sure will" "thanks" and jason walked off heading to his car and going home. SOnny car was already picked up and taken back to sonny's. Jason had sent max and someone else to pick it up. Jason got back to the penthouse and didn't see sonny. sam came up to him. "Wheres sonny?" "he is upstairs sleepign in the guest room" "what you find out?" "it isn't good the blood in the car is reeses but some of the blood outside the car is someone elses i believe makes called him manuel rio. but reese didn't go down without a fight." "oh no" "ya ill tell sonny when he awakes but im going to do research on this Manuel" Sam went and sat down on the couch and jason at the desk he got on the internet and easyly found him. "Shit" sam looked over at him. "What is it?" "Manuel is wanted in 20 states for abducting and killing 32 women" jason looked up at sam. "whole crap that is not good." "your telling me. Reese actully might be dead." Jason shut his computer down and went and sat down on the couch. Sonny came down about 30 minutes later. Jason filled him in. Sonny had a hard time dealing with this. That carly had to take the boys out of the house. Emily did her best to try and help sonny but it wouldn't work. Sonny living room looked like shit. He had thrown things everywhere. the auto shop had a hard time getting it open. It took 3 days and by the end of the first day there was a really bad smell seeping out of the trunk. so by day 3 they were wearing mask to hide the smell. Mac had a feeling he knew what it was. He knew when they opened that trunk there would be a body there. As the trunk opened a blast of rottening came out of the trunk. Just like Mac thought there was a womens body in the trunk. The cornors came and took the body to clean it up and find out who it was. By glance you couldn't tell if it was reese or not. Mac called jason. telling him there was a body and in about an hour he can come down and see if its reese that he couldnt tell him if it was reese or not now. So in an hour jason and sam went down there. They didn't tell sonny about it. They wouldn't until they saw it. the guy to them back to the body. By glances the body and shape of the women looked like Reese. They got closer. Sam was afraid that it was reese's body. as they uncovered the body jason let out a sigh. "thats not reese marshall that is some other women" "thank you mr. morgan" and they covered the body back up and sam and jason left. they went to tell sonny about the body. while they were talking to sonny at his house something just as big was going on at general hospital. Into the emergency room walked in a women. Her face and body was all bloody,her jeans were torn and she was missing a shirt and she was in bad shape. all of a sudden the women collapsed. Emily found the women and got her into a room quickly. She couldn't make out the face at all because of the blood. THey were cleanign up her body because she was stabbed in the stomach. There was blood everywhere in the trama room 1. Doctors everywhere. They found the spot on her head that was bleeding to. They figured she was beaten over the head with a heavy object. they had stopped the bleeding that was coming from the stab wound but were having a hard time with the blow to the head. as they worked more and more at it it looked like a small hole went into her head. They took her up to get xrays and found out she had been shot in the head. The doctors couldn't believe this. She went into emergency surgery. Body still bloody. They had manage to get the bullet out and stop the bleeding but it still wasn't safe for the women. They started to wheel he to her room and emily was going to clean the body up from all the blood because they hadn't had time to do so yet. She started with the body and went up to her face. She didn't like doing it and couldn't beleive anyone would do this to anyone. She talked to the body as she cleaned figureing it wouldn't hurt. The women in bed was hooked up to a resprerater because she couldn't breathe on her own. and head was wrapped in a bandage where she had been shot at. Emily could tell that the eyes where closed and she was declared comatose. As emily took off more blood from the face she started to reconize it more and more. The doctors had labeled the women as JANE DOE. "OH MY GOD" screamed emily as she cleaned the face off. She ran out of the room to one of the doctors on the case who happened to be talking to mac about this jane doe. "I know who jane doe is..." "who is it?" asked mac. "Reese marshall" "are you sure" "yes i just finsihed cleaning her all up" "take me to her" emily did. "thats reese but we better make sure. call jason and get him down here NOW" jason and sam had headed down to gh to the room . He read the door saying it was jane doe. he walked in seeing mac and emily. "whats going on?" he hadn't looked down at the women. sam was standing over to one side of the body. "jason its reese" said sam. "What" he looked down seeing it. "oh god what happened to her?" he looked at mac. "according to the doctors and mr. webber here. she was stabbed in the stomach. beaten and shot in the head." "oh god" said sam. "how did she get here?" he asked this time it was emily who spoke "she walked in here. She collasped in the waiting room. I was the one who found her" "thank god she is alive" in came a doctor "she might be alive but there is a ton that can still go wrong" "i think i better go tell sonny come on sam" sam followed jason out. it was going to be hard to tell sonny. Jason went to sonny's and filled him in. Before jason had finished sonny was heading for the door sam and jason followed him. WHen they all walked into the room the doctors were all paniking around her. "Whats goign on" asked jason. "Her heart stopped beating." The doctors were getting ready to call it when they decided to shock her one last time. They waited a couple of seconds watching her heart machine. Her machine started beeping again. "shes back" said a doctor. Sonny couldn't believe what he saw. Reese laying there in bed. He was grateful she was still alive but all he wanted her to do was wake up and be in his arm. The doctors took her stats and gave her more meds. and left. She had wires and tubes and machines everywhere. Jason and sam just the door behind the doctors as sonny slowly walked over to reese not believe it at all. He sat down on the stool in the room next to her and grabbed her hand and held it. He looked up at jason not caring if sam heard or not. "I want him Dead for this jason. Do you understand me?" said sonny. His eyes full of hate and anger but yet pain and love for reese. Sam looked from Sonny to Jason. "Yes i do, ill go take care of it" said jason. Sam's eyes grew wide but she knew she can not interfer with it. Sam and him were getting ready to leave "Sonny if you need anything please call me ill be right here if you do" said sam. "Thanks sam make sure that Carly takes the boys im not leaving her side ever again" said sonny. "you got it" sam walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Let me know if anything changes with her also." said sam as she walked back over to jason and they left. They shut the door behind them. Sonny was alone with Reese tears streaming down his face. "Please don't leave me. i couldn't handle losing you again" he said. He layed his arm across her resting his head on her bed. "Come on baby please come back to me" he said. Emily was going to come in but decided not to her heartbreaking when she saw sonny there with reese. She turned on her heal and would come back later. As days past Sonny didn't move from reese's side except to go home and shower and change. The doctors were sayign there was little to no hope of her coming out of it. They were going to take her off the breathing machine to see if she can breath on her own in not they wouldn't do anything but help her with the pain as she slowly died. Sam was there by sonny's side all the way. Jason had been out hunting for Manuel and found him. Jason took care of the problem the day the took Reese off the machine. Jason hadn't seen sonny since he was told what to do. Jason showed up to the hospital and went to Reeses room. The doctors where in there taking the tubes out of her mouth. "Whats going on?" asked Jason. "They taking her off the resperater to see if she can breathe on her own" said sam walking over to jason and giving him a hug. "now all we do is wait and see if she can breathe with out it" said Monica as she left. Sonny was holding Reese's hand. Sonny looked at jason. "Is it taken care of?" he asked. "Yes" is all he said it was simple. They left it at that. Her breathe was getting shallow. "Reese don't give up. Your a fighter please come on baby fight. We still have to get married" he cryed. The numbers on the machine were dropping rapidly. "NOOOOO" screamed sonny and had a hold of reese. "Fight Damn it, Don't die on me now. I need you. Please dont leave me. Stay for me now. I know its selfish but i have the right come on reese stay with me." he said holding on to her. the numbers on the machine stopped and started slowly increasing. Sam and jason stood there watching. Tears in sam's eyes as she held on to jason. The doctors came in. She was stable again. but was unconscious and wasn't sure when she would wake up. She layed there sonny by her side. Doctors coming in and out every 30 minutes to check on her. After 2 hours. Reese started moving in bed. A little moan came from her as she moved from the pain. Sonny heard her. Jason and sam looked over the where sitting together in the chair. sam resting her head on jason. "Reese" said sonny. She didn't open her eyes. she just moved. "Reese im here" said sonny grabbing her hand giving it a squeeze. She weakly gave a squeeze back. Sonny smiled. "I knew you could pull there this" he said kissing her forehead. Finally reese started opening her eyes. "Hey baby" said Sonny. reese gave a faint smile tears dropping down her face. "I love you sonny" she whispered out softly it was heard to hear but sonny knew what she had said. He leaned in and gave her a kiss on the lips showing he understood and he wraped his hands around her giving her a hug. he sat back down and held her hand. Reese had to have 3 more surgery to her head before the doctors were even going to think about letting her go. Sonny had left for a little bit. First time in over a week he left her side for more then 30 minutes. Reese against her doctor orders got up out of bed and started walking around. Reese wanted out of the hospital so badly she was welling to push herself. Her head was still bandage and would be for a good month. She had made it to the nurse's station. Emily was there on duty. "reese what are you doing out of bed?" "Im trying to get back to my own life" replyed reese. She placed her hands on the desk and colapsed onto the floor. "We need a doctor" yelled emily coming out from behind the desk. Next to reese. Her stomach was bleeding she had reopened her wounds. They took her back into the OR and restictched her up. When Sonny came back reese was hooked up to machines and was out of it. Sonny went to find the doctors but found Emily instead. She told him everything and that she was given a setative. Sonny went back in to reese watching her sleep. He got bored and went out to get some coffee. Courtney was on her way to see Reese. For some strange reason it was a request from Carly and Courtney was going to do whatever to she could to help Carly's recovery. Courtney ran into sonny and got the scoop. They went and got coffee and talked awhile. When Reese woke Sonny wasn't there infact it was someone she hadn't see in awhile. Ric was sitting next to her. She thought she was imagining it but it wasn't She didn't notice alexis on the other side of her. "Ric, What are you doing here?" she said in a horse voice. "Shh take it easy We just wanted to check on you we heard what had happen when we were at PCPD" said Ric. "we?" she was puzzled. "Yes we" said alexis. Reese turned her head over to see alexis. "We were worried about you reese. I know that we have issues but that doesn't mean i wouldn't worry. Hell i started to even like you a little" laughed alexis. Reese smiled. Sonny came back in. Seeing Ric and Alexis. "What are you doing here?" he asked walking in a little. "we were just checking on reese sonny" stated ric. "Well she needs her rest please leave" said Sonny he still had issues with his brother. And was shocked that alexis was even still with him and there with him also. Ric and alexis said their good byes and left. Reese looked at sonny. Her eyes were weak and in pain. "How you feeling" asked sonny. "Fine but you got a little defenive with them being here" said reese. "ya well i have a right to be. Just because you and me are fine doesn't mean that im on good terms with my brother" said sonny. Reese coughed and it hurt. Sonny could tell she was in pain. Not that long after words emily and a doctor came in. The doctor was checking reese out and Emily was getting her pain meds ready. "when can i go home?" "not for at less another 3 days seeings how you pushed your self a little to much reese. You should of never gotten out of bed. You are lucky it didn't do more injury and that it was only your stab wound. You could of done some damage to her head when you fell. Please take it easy Reese you need to be careful or you will be here for longer then just 3 days" said the doctor and him and emily left. Reese started to cry. "what is it reese" said sonny. "i just want to go home" she hated being there at the hospital. Sonny felt bad. He got up and sat on her bed. "just take it easy and you will be able to come home with me soon" said sonny. His hands were on reese and she smiled. "fine ill take it easy but thats just because i want to go home" she said. "i want you to come home also" said sonny. He sighed. rubbing her hand with his fingers Reese started to fall asleep. When she was actully out Sonny left to go home and sleep for awhile. Sonny returned the next day. Reese was sleeping in her bed on her side. The doctors had come and taken out all of her iv's and machines. He thought she must of been doing better. He went in quietly not to wake her but as his feet entered the door she moved. "hey" she siad in a voice he loved. "sorry to wake you" "oh i wasn't sleeping just resting. where you go off to when i woke i was with doctors and not you" "oh i decided to go home and get some sleep in a bed instead of a chair for one night" he laughed. "couldn't blame ya" she smiled. she sat up. and patted to the place next to her sonny sat his jacket down in chair and went and sat next to reese. She lefted his arm placing it around her and she snuggled up to him her head on his chest. "the doctors say im doing better i might get to go home tonight or 2morrow" said reese. "no wonder your in such a great mood." he said. "nope thats not why im in a good mood" she said she licked her lips. "oh then what made you in such a good mood" she smiled bigger "you walked through that door" she said looking up into his deep dark brown eyes. It made him smile. "Oh those dimples" she laughed. He leaned in and kissed her. She placed her head back onto his chest. And they talked until the doctors came in telling her she was able to go home that night.


	3. Chapter 3

Reese had finally moved into sonnys after a couple of months after being released. She needed time to heal before moving into his house with all the stairs. It was soar to move for awhile. The kids all made fun of how slow she moved they got a kick out of it. Every once in awhile jason or sam or even sonny would be walking behind her and make some comment about her speed.

Sonny and reese never talked about the marriage they just decided to slow things down again. They concidered to be engaged still just wasnt rushing it. Reese and sonny finally started making plans for the wedding. Jason was the best man and sam was the matron of honar. Kristina and morgan was the ring barer and flower girl. They had the wedding out in the gardens of greystone. Very small and very beautiful. Rows of chairs lined the garden with a carpet of rose petals leading down the isle.

Jason and sonny were down stairs greeting the guest in. and sam and reese were upstairs getting reese ready. No one had seen reese's dress not even sam and no one would see it until she was standing there on the isle. Mike had agreed to walk her down the isle to his son. "Reese are you almost ready its getting close to time," said sam. "yes sam, go ahead and go down, ill be there when i have to be.." said reese. "ok, good luck reese," said sam and with that she left. reese waited for the door to shut before walking out of the bathroom wearing her dress. It was gorgous. Long train, to the floor. it was a strapless offwhite dress. a long vail followed her as well. 

There was a knock at the door. "Yes?" said reese. "its me mike, im here to take you down." he said. "ok come in," she said. he opened the door and walked in. "my god my son doesn't deserver to be marring such a beauty like you," he said. That made reese smile. "Thank you mike," she said grabbing her flower and walking outside with mike.

The music started and things started off good. Noone but mike had seen her so far and the moment she steped at the foot of the isle everyone gasped in her how she looked. Sonny smiled as he fell in love with her all over again. Mike walked her down the isle, kissing her cheek as she took her place next to sonny for now and forever. Their wedding was quick but amazing. They both agreed not to do vows and just go with it. They were pronounced husband and wife and kissed. sonny walked her down the isle again hand in hand as the walked off into happily ever after...

for now...

the end! 


End file.
